1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tent liner and, more particularly, to a composite basalt fabric tent liner and protective composite basalt blanket.
2. Description of Related Art
Large tents are used by military personnel for troop deployment and serve a variety of functions, including use as command posts, barracks, and kitchens. These tents generally must meet certain ratings for fire resistance. The materials or chemicals typically used to meet the fire resistance ratings, however, give off toxic gases containing halogen and phosphorus. Also, the materials used in the construction of the tents also give off smoke and typically melt and drip when exposed to fire. Further, air-filled supports are frequently used in tent construction. Fire damage to these air-filled supports could result in a total collapse of the tent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,128 and 5,735,083 disclose air-filled supports or air beam structures and are each hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Fire blankets are used to protect a user from fire-related injuries and are also utilized as fire extinguishing devices by smothering fires. Furthermore, fire blankets are also utilized to protect structures and other property in addition to protecting a person.